Callwater Somersault
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn. It all started with an intense kiss and a hard slap to the face in the woods. But now… things have changed and someone wants so much more…
1. Ch1:Bring It On

**A/N:Totally couldn't get 'Somersault' by Zero7 out of my head thanks to my sis but it's such a pretty song. I love it. (:  
><strong>

**Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn. It all started with an intense kiss and a hard slap to the face in the woods. But now… things have changed and someone wants so much more…  
><strong>

**Warning: If your not old enough to buy cigarette's or vote you shouldn't be reading.I really probably need to put my dirty mind to bed. But then again… **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and anything else recognizable; I just get to borrow them in my crazy head for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch1:Bring It On<br>**

Embry had a bouquet of flowers in his hands when he went to Leah's condo the pack had helped build in La Push. Each flower had a different special meaning he made sure to Google and to even ask a few flower shops on his way back from Seattle just to make sure he was getting the right ones.

He probably had gotten on Seth, Quil and Jake's nerves asking for help on what Leah might like to begin with, but that didn't matter now. He couldn't just show up empty handed when he had missed their two year anniversary, a date he wasn't even sure she had placed in her memory; but he sure did.

_Right after what the guys liked to call 'the war that never happened' Embry couldn't hold back his hidden feelings anymore. . Not when he thought that their lives were all but over and never having the chance to voice how he really felt about her. She was who he and his wolf wanted even with her bitter snarky attitude and all the more so when she moved her attentions from Sam to Jake. With both men that she had been moping after imprinted, he went in for the kill._

__He didn't understand his wolf's fascination with her but he never ignored it, never ignored her_. He just gave her the space and time she needed in hopes that she would notice him. But a closed mouth never gets fed and it was time she knew some part of his desire for her.  
><em>

_He all but tracked her down after she had disappeared into the forest that day and kissed her. He hardly remembers what was said that day but he damn sure remembered that kiss. A mind blowing kiss that was all tongue and teeth sending his head reeling from the impact. Her body looked hard and lean but at the touch was soft and supple. How anyone could ever give her up? He had no idea, and he didn't want to know._

_She slapped his cheek after, hard as fuck too, leaving a hand print on his face for a few hours. But it didn't take away the shock that ran through him, when she melted into his body kissing him for all she was worth for the five minutes he refused to let the grip on her hips go. She tasted so delicious he hardly found it fair but he wanted so much more. She tried ignoring him as if nothing had ever happened, but he was always patient and persistent. _

_He knew what her fear was and she had every right to be afraid of imprinting after all that happened to her. But he had refused to deny his wants anymore. So he may have followed her for a while until she snapped one time he thought he was being inconspicuous 'patrolling' near her house when it was raining. "If you're going to lurk out there any longer… you might as well come in."_

_After that it was a done deal. She may have tried to pretend that she hadn't really cared, that him coming over did nothing to her, but every time he brushed her arm on 'accident' she would shiver and close her eyes for an instant. Even if it was only for that one second it was all he needed to keep him going._

_He remembered telling her the one of the times they hung out with a wide grin on his face, "If you wanted me to go away then I think you really shouldn't have ever invited me in."_

_Her eyes rolled dramatically, "So you could keep stalking me? Yeah, because that worked so well for me." Then she hit him in the arm with a card he needed as she took a quick swig of the beer he had brought over, "You'll go away soon enough… when you imprint."_

_There was the wall he was waiting to show up but he knew what to do to break her down. "Come on have just a little bit of faith Leah."_

_She narrowed her eyes looking up at him. "Faith is for suckers. I believe what I see and clearly I don't deserve to be happy."_

_He looked down at the card in his hand just to make sure. "You don't even believe that. I can see it in your eyes."_

_She wasn't getting it back even if she attacked him for it. She sighed in irritation. "What will it take for you to go away?"_

_He leaned in a little closer keeping his cards down so that she wouldn't see that he had the upper hand. "If I win this game you give me what I want… and if you win I go back to leaving you alone, for real this time. Deal?"_

_She cackled, a laugh he had never heard before that day but absolutely adored. "You know I'm never one to give up on a challenge Call, you're so on buddy." _

_It may have stung that she called him 'buddy' but he didn't let that derail him knowing he was going to win with the card he needed thrown right into his hands. When he placed the set of cards down her eyes widened. Before she could even think about accusing him of cheating he kissed her and held nothing back. He can recall the number of times it took for them to hang out before he finally grew a pair and took her the way he wanted to. Day eighteen, his age and favorite number when she lost a 'Call of Duty' game she had no business playing to begin with. He doesn't remember how their clothes came off nor does he care because all he could recollect was trying to erase that look of fear off her face that she spent all her time trying to hide from him. _

_Little did she know he had spent a lot of time studying her very expressive face and read her like an open book without her even speaking the words. He knew for a fact that he was never the same after that day she had first let him into her home and he knew deep down no matter how much she openly denied it, neither was she._

He shakes his head with a small smile on his face breaking himself from the memory. It had been almost a week since he had last seen her, and he missed her so much he ached inside. Now he stood at her door, her scent strong in the air, with what felt like idiotic flowers in his hands.

How ridiculously pathetic was he? He was never a flower giving type of guy and Leah was never the flower taking or wanting kind of woman. They both loved their own bottle of liquor maybe, especially if Leah had a tough day, which now happened far less when he finally had gotten his hands on her and she stopped bringing up the idea of him imprinting.

But flowers? Embry only brought flowers when it was Mother's Day and only for his mother. He thought about going back to his car and tossing the damn things in the backseat.

He knew she would just laugh at him. After breathing in deeply for the fifth time through his flared nose he thought, _fuck it, she's going to take them and she better like them._

After several moments he rang the doorbell even though he could feel her by the door. She answered a few seconds later, a beautiful bright smile on her face. His half hard dick was immediately cocked and loaded when he took in the full length of her.

Fuck, she looked so amazingly breathtaking that his jaw almost went slack by the sight of her. He viewed the black sundress with tiny blue print on the fabric. High heels of course, placing her a little bit more than a head shorter than his six foot-five frame. And her hair was down, which he loved especially since she was letting it grow again. Even though it had taken a while for Leah to warm up to the vamp—uh Cullen's, it looked like Alice's shopping spree paid off on Leah's wardrobe.

He was growing more weakened by that smile on her face. It was becoming one of the things he lived to see her do and she never failed to surprise him whenever she did so.

Her eyes zeroed in on the bouquet and her smile brightened. She lifted her wide hazel eyes to his. "You brought me flowers?"

"Yeah, beautiful."

She grabbed his free hand and pulled him inside, shut the door, put her lips on his, wrapping her hand around the nape of his neck, her thumb brushing against the underside of his jaw, which sent him further into his spiral of arousal.

All he'd done for the past week was think about her—her smell, her taste, the way her lips and her body fit so perfectly against him. He thought about her smile, her laugh—the real one she only seemed to give him and a few other lucky people. He even thought about the way they argued with each other, and how much she irritated him.

She tasted like mint and sweet wine, and he sucked in a breath at the same time he was gut punched by how much he had really missed her. He swept his arm around her and pulled her close, his body and his mind swamped with sensation and emotion.

When she pulled back, she licked her lips and took the flowers from his hand, laid them on the table next to the door and wound both her arms around him. "I'm probably going to regret this as soon as the words are out of my mouth, but all I've done is think about you."

He loved hearing it, reveled in it. "Why would you regret it?" he asked running his fingers through her raven hair groaning as her scent hit him head on. "I've thought about you so much Jake banned me from phasing for a few hours just to get out of my head while we were handling the leech problem in Seattle. I'm pretty sure Seth wants to pummel my face into concrete after seeing some of my thoughts. Not to mention me blowing up your phone in text messages and voicemails." He rumbled letting his hand fall to from her beautiful soft tresses to the side of her beautiful neck.

She shuddered out a sigh at his touch. "I know, I saved them all. I feel like a love sick teenager. How pathetic are we?"

"I think I should probably just dump my balls into your hand and have you hang them up for the world to see." He chuckled.

Her lithe neck was out for his full view when she bent her head back as she laughed. "If you do that then I should probably hand over my feminist card because I think they kicked me out the club a while ago."

He chuckled sweeping her into his arms and carried her up the stairs, two steps at a time, all the way to her bedroom in record time. It was still early enough that sunlight streamed in through the gauzy curtains at her windows. He stood her in front of them and admired the halo of light around her hair.

_I'm getting all poetic now? If I don't take her soon, I'll probably start crying like a little girl asking her to paint my toenails. _

"Remind me to thank Alice later because you look so fucking gorgeous right now babe, but I'm going to strip your dress off and get you naked… like right now. And don't argue with me."

She didn't argue, in fact she moved closer wriggling her hips. "Hurry it up then."

He pulled the straps of the dress down her arms and reached behind to unzip it. It floated to the floor soundlessly and she stepped out of it. His heart began beating faster as his eyes drunk in the sight of her in the black and blue bra with matching panties. Shit, even her expensive shoes matched.

_Yup, I'm definitely going to have to thank Alice._

She fell onto the bed and spread her legs leaving those dangerously sexy heels on. Embry stepped forward and skimmed his hands along her calves and luscious thighs, lifting her legs to get a look at her shoes.

He kissed her right ankle nipping softly before placing a butterfly kiss there as his eyes raised connecting with her lust-filled ones. "You buy underwear to match your shoes now?"

She scoffed as if offended. "Occasionally… I do have a few nice things Em."

"You never fail to surprise me, woman." He chuckled at her low growl.

"If this is your way of complimenting me Call, you are such an ass... and so fired."

He trailed his hands down her smooth soft tanned legs, then laid them back on the bed, spreading them apart so he could stand between them. "I'm what?"

She planted her heels in the side slat of the bed and lifted her hips to him. "You heard me."

He slid his thumb over the bright blue and black silk of her panties, found her clit. "No, I think I want you to tell me. Come on, enlighten me babe."

She hissed as he brushed his thumb back and forth over the hard bud. "Your complimenting… skills n-n-need… work."

_At least she took the 'fired' part out of it._ He remembered being without Leah for two days when she had 'fired' him for talking to her baby brother Seth about why he spent so much time with her. He definitely did not like that word or being denied her sweet heaven for any amount of time, short or not. He needed his daily Leah fix and he knew she needed him too even if she never voiced it with her words.

"Is that right?" He broke out in a smirk at her already heavy breathing and clenched teeth. He didn't know why she even bothered to fight it. He was going to win this time like he had been winning the past twenty times before he had left her for the week. He was on a roll and refused to lose now, not with so much at stake.

Her response was a soft cry when he tucked his fingers under the lace to touch her soft flesh. When he moistened his fingers with her juices and circled her clit, her hand shot around his wrist. "There… right there…don't stop."

He rubbed the bud back and forth and she arched against him dancing against his finger. "Tell me what you want."

"Embry… if you don't let me come I'm going to kick you out." She grated out still grinding her hips to meet his teasing hand.

He chuckled. "Will you now?"

"I've held off all week just waiting for you, so yes, it's either you or my new toy in the left d—ooohh." Her eyes closed momentarily as he pushed down harder on her bud causing her to break off mid-sentence.

She wasn't going to be using a damn toy, not after he finally had her in his arms where she belonged. There was a power he loved in a woman challenging to be pleasured, especially Leah. But he really wanted to taste her, wanted to rip off her panties and bury his face between her legs and stay there if she would just let him.

He pulled his fingers away and she whimpered/growled, but when he drew her panties down her legs with his teeth, her eyes blazed with a new fire.

She lifted up on her elbows and widened her legs for him, panting as he shouldered his way between them.

"Embry…" Her fingers found his head and she slid her fingers through his ruffled hair, pulling him down to her sweet smelling pussy.

His heart thudded as he looked up into her stunning eyes. He loved her like this... he loved her period. But when she was this open for him it always made him fall in love with her all over again. Too bad she didn't know it...yet.

She really wanted him though. Her desperation made his dick pound, because that meant she had really waited for him, that she needed him just as much as he had needed her. The ego boost made him want to slide his dick inside her, made his need to come almost as strong as hers.

He still wanted her to come first, that's the way he always was with her since the very first time.

He traced his tongue along her soft delicious flesh, inhaling the sweet aroma of her arousal, licking every secret fold as he made his way to the tight button that would whiz her into a climax. She tensed, arching her back off the mattress and shoved her pussy against his face.

"Oh, god," she muttered, her knuckles turning almost white with strain.

"Wrong name Leah..." he chastised blowing on her center as he spoke to her. "I'll get it to the point where you're saying my name and _only_ that." He hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her pussy, then drove his tongue inside her, fucking her with long strokes, using every part of his face to rub against her.

"You were... always such... a talker." she sounded as if she were trying to hold back her moan. He didn't bother with a response just kept at his task trying to reach the goal he had been dreaming about for a whole week.

When he felt her trembling alerting him with her body that she was close, he swept his tongue across her pussy lips and up to her clit, then covered it with his lips and sucked, sending her over the edge.

She came with a wild call, springing up against his face and tearing at the sheets with her beautiful nails. He lived to watch her come apart; her sweet flavor filling his mouth and knowing that he was the only one who could give her this. When her grip in his hair became slack, he crawled up her body, peppering it with light kisses, giving her time to catch her breath.

"All talk huh?" he asked tugging on her bra with his teeth for a second. He wanted that off her, he didn't like his favorite twins covered from his view but he continued his journey trail of kisses and nips up her body that was still shaking until he could look into her eyes.

He leaned over her and she took a big breath sighing as she sunk down lower into her now ripped comforter. "That _so_ wasn't worth waiting a whole week over…"

He arched a thick dark eyebrow, "Keep talking shit, see where it gets you Leah." he bared his teeth playfully as he thought about biting her. "We were far from being done…I hope you didn't have any plans because you're all mine for tonight."

"Bring it on Bry…" her eyes brightened at the challenge before she smirked raising her own sexy brow to mirror his, "I play to win."

"And I play for keeps." he waggled his eyebrows before kissing her addicting mouth.

He definitely planned to bring it with everything he had in him because before she tried kicking him out as she always done forcing him to go back to his own apartment; he was going to make her completely and utterly his. Not just sexually, but emotionally, and physically as well. He just hoped he had enough time to finally show her all the things he had waited so long to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a three-ten shot… No longer than 10 I don't think…<strong>

**Leah's little POV sheds light on to a lot more… **

**But, if there are any questions or anything you would like to see **_**review**_** and I'll make sure to squeeze it in somewhere (:**

**Xoxo!**


	2. Ch2:A Whole Lot More

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch2:A Whole Lot More<strong>

Leah was pretty certain that she had just had the best orgasm of her life. Then again, every orgasm Embry gave her always seemed like the very best she had ever had.

He was the best she had ever had. No surprise there. Maybe being in love with someone upped the climax factor. She had always heard sex was better with someone you loved. She had just never believed it. Now she did. But she still wasn't ready to tell this smug bastard that. He would never let her live it down.

_One orgasm down a whole lot more to go,_ she thought when the tips of his tousled hair brushed her stomach. She slid her hands in the lush softness of it. She loved his hair, could never tire of running her fingers through it. He bent over her and licked her breasts around the lacy cups of her bra.

"Mmm, you're going to have to do so much better than that," she murmured trying to keep the moan that wanted to escape her throat. She had no idea why she always challenged him but the fact that he always returned it and then some made her and her wolf all sorts of happy.

He shook his head against one of her covered breast. "What did I tell you woman?"

"Hmm, I can't recall at the moment." She sighed looking down at him even though she really had remembered.

"I'll fix that problem," he rumbled before surging forward taking the strap of her bra between his teeth and dragged it over her shoulder. She watched with wide eyes as he did the same thing to her other strap, then reached underneath her, popped the clasp like a champion and pulled the bra from her body—again with his teeth.

She could feel herself melting into a puddle of goo and her desire screaming back to life, her previous orgasm forgotten. That had to have been one of the sexiest damn things he had done to her. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she pondered where the hell he had learned all of this stuff from. He seemed to have a new move every time they slept together. Although Leah spent a bunch of her time pushing him away he always pulled her right back into his arms. A tug of war she could feel herself losing with each passing day.

Her wolf absolutely loved him to pieces but Leah tried to fight whatever it was she was feeling. Because she knew that as soon as she had just a hint of happiness he would be taken away from her, just like Sam and Jake. Every time Leah saw Sam now he always brought up that Embry might imprint, like she didn't already have the annoying painful thought in her mind. Leah and everyone else could clearly see that Sam wasn't all that happy with the arrangement. He cared a lot more than he should have.

Leah knew that he wasn't in love with her like that, just like she was no longer in love with him. But he finally saw what moving on with a family member looked like being thrown into his face. It shocked Leah that neither she nor Embry still hadn't imprinted. Although she was glad for it, it was something that nagged at her brain whenever she gave herself the time to think about it.

If Embry ever did imprint she already knew she wouldn't be able to come back from it, not with it happening to her again a third freaking time. And definitely not after she had fallen way deeper with Embry then she had with her best friend/Alpha Jake and her ex Sam.

No one knew how she really felt about the whole situation except Jake, Rosalie and Alice which explained why she didn't go to Seattle to handle the week long leech killing spree. She didn't want Embry in her head, it was all precautionary. The man could always read her like an open book especially when they were wolves.

It also justified why she allowed the pixie and blonde leech to take her shopping. She wanted something nice since half her wardrobe was destroyed whenever she got angry, which wasn't as much anymore.

Never would she ever go shopping with those two women again. They were crazy! She never knew anyone who could spend a whole day at a mall but Alice and Rosalie proved to her that it was possible. She now knew why Bella had been shaking her head so fast and waving her hands in the air. While Jasper and Emmett both laughed betting on who would have to put their wife back together at the end of the day.

When Embry bit her neck softly she snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "You know I love that hot brain of yours…" he brushed his tongue where he bit before speaking again. "But I want your full attention. So give it to me Leah."

Leah eyes widened before she nodded. He tried to quietly inhale at the pulse of her neck before he kissed her there, then he dragged his tongue across her throat, down her collarbone and to her breasts. He licked her nipples slowly in a teasing motion watching her face before he latched on. Her head fell back onto the bed and she closed her eyes letting out a shaky breath.

His mouth popped off her left breast, "Nu-uh beautiful, I want those sexy eyes on me while I do this, since you have so much to say."

Leah lazily opened her eyes and gave him her best glare but it only made him laugh. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't actually pissed off. He waited until their eyes were locked for a long intense minute, before he took her breasts in his large calloused hands using his fingers, his thumbs, and his mouth on both her breasts until every nerve ending in her body screamed to the spirits.

Shit, she actually had goose bumps.

She felt… worshipped.

He left her only long enough to strip off his clothes, then came back to the bed and sat next to the right side of her thigh. He dragged her to a sitting position on his lap, his cock hard as he pulled her on top of him. She immediately wound her legs around him and his cock naturally fit right where her pussy was—how convenient was that?

"Slide on me and fuck me. Fuck me like you missed me Leah," he ordered, his voice raspy and hoarse as if he had been holding back and just couldn't anymore.

As much as she hated to admit it, she really liked that she wasn't the only one on the brink of losing control. She especially didn't care to confess that she liked when he demanded instead of asked. For some reason when she was in Beta mode the commands came out left and right. But in the bedroom with just her and Embry, her body, mind, and spirit always wanted to submit to him. And she knew it was only him, she just didn't—couldn't understand _why_.

She put her hands on his broad shoulders and slid onto his cock, watching it disappear inside her inch by delicious inch.

It was always at this moment that she stilled trying to exhale a breath. That moment when he was all the way inside her, thickening, pulsing, right before he started to move within her. Every nerve ending was completely in tune with his, and she knew she could come right then. But she calmed her body, forced it to wait for the big moment, because it was going to be even better if she had the patience to wait it out.

And then he began to move, and so did she. He moved backward and she slid forward, a seesaw of thrust and slide. His hand was on her ass and she held on to his shoulders as they fucked in tandem, a perfect rhythm. She watched where they were connected, leaning back far enough to see his cock slide in and out of her. A voyeur's view of fucking—of them fucking which only intensified the sensations.

And when she lifted her gaze to his, saw the lines of tension on his face, the focus and the hunger that matched hers, she dug her nails into his shoulders and rocked forward with a furious thrust, slamming her body onto his cock. His eyes narrowed, and he pushed back against her, driving into her deeply, giving back what she had given him. She gasped, leaned back, and he powered into her again, harder this time.

She dug her heels into his ass then reached down to rub her clit.

"Fuck," he muttered, watching as she got herself off.

She felt the tightening deep in her belly and the vibrations that thundered throughout every nerve ending, and knew she was going to come.

"Yeah, baby, that's it, come on me." He moved his hand over hers helping her rub her clit. That was all she needed.

"Oh, Embry." She whimpered and then fell against him, her orgasm squeezing his cock with waves of pleasure that catapulted her into waves of ecstasy.

He took her mouth as he drove deeper inside her, and she savored the moment of her climax with his lips on hers and the depth of emotion that carried her to a place she had never been before, to a wholeness she had never felt with any other man.

After, he held her, the two of them still connected, still wrapped up in each other as if neither one of them wanted to let go that was until his stomach rumbled.

He kissed her shoulder and her neck, nibbled on her ear, which made her laugh.

"I'm hungry," he finally said biting down on her neck but not hard enough to break skin.

She hissed at the pleasure-pain it caused. "How about a pizza?"

He leaned back giving her an incredulous look. "You're cooking me a pizza?"

"Ha, fat chance. I'm ordering pizza." She slapped his cheek twice.

"Good, I know we can eat pretty much anything… but uh," he scratched the back of his neck speaking quickly. "You can't cook babe and I kind of want to live," his eyes widened when he saw her glare.

She got off his cock and lap pushing his face away with the palm of her hand. "Just for that I would like to see you starve for a few days. Then watch when you come crawling back to me about how awesome my cooking is."

"Few days? I'm a growing wolf Leah… you can't have me starving out there against those red-eyed vamps. They would snap me in two. I'm already wasting away as it is." He gave his glistening six-pack a few pats for emphasis.

Leah's eyes lingered on his already half hard cock before she looked up at his face. She had been caught but she didn't really care so she laughed. He definitely wasn't wasting away. If anything he was now almost as tall as Jake, give or take a few inches. And he had definitely stacked on more weight which had been all muscle since he had first transformed making him completely irresistible.

Boy, was she glad that she could hide a majority of her thoughts. Because if Embry knew half of the stuff she thought about him, he would probably call her obsessed.

"Yeah… I can _clearly _see that." She said pulling on her dress as he finally stood up.

He stretched before reaching over to slap her ass causing Leah to jump up slightly grabbing her butt. The slight stinging sensation caused her to bite her bottom lip to ignore how turned on it made her.

"It pays to be nice." Embry winked before he found his shorts and only put those on.

When they were somewhat dressed they went downstairs and Leah ordered five boxes of pizza. After the pizza delivery guy had shown up they ate in silence looking at each other every once and a while. Halfway through the meal Leah remembered the flowers that Embry had brought her. She hopped up and grabbed them from the entryway and brought them into the kitchen where they were sitting.

"These are really pretty…kind of three random flowers to bunch together… but really pretty. Thanks Em." She turned over her shoulder to look at him. She wondered why he had picked two each of the three different types of flowers. She knew Embry well enough to know he always had a reason for doing something, so this act wasn't just random.

"You're welcome. You should really pay attention to the card inside," he muttered after swallowing a mouthful of his four stack pieces of supreme pizza—something he called the monster pizza sandwich. She remembered when she first heard it how crazy and stupid she thought it was. But found over time it grew on her like most of the other things he had said or did.

She pulled the red card out and placed it on the counter. Then reached up on the top of her refrigerator and dragged the crystal vase her mom had brought her as a late house warming present onto the kitchen counter. After she set the pretty flowers in water she placed them on her built in kitchen table.

The card could wait until after he left. She knew he probably wrote something sappy and thoughtful that would make her all emotional. And she refused for him to see her get that way over a damn card. Because then he would ask why, and she wasn't ready to tell him she was in love with him. Nor would she ever be ready.

"Come on let's move to the living room before you eat the pizza boxes too." She smirked when he playfully snapped his teeth at her.

He licked his lips standing. "I'd eat you first before any damn tasteless boxes. It would be the best meal in my life too…Don't tempt me."

She turned away from him. It wasn't fair when he said things like that. Not fair at all.

When they got into her living room she turned to him and asked, "You want something to drink?"

"Whatever you have is good."

She went over to the bar on one of the side walls, pulled out a glass cup that she poured rum and coke into along with a few pieces of ice. Then she refilled her wine and brought them both over, sliding her game remote to the side as she placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

"Playing Major League Baseball on your Xbox?" he nodded his head towards the open case.

She gave him a shrug. "PS3 has a better game actually. And I like to see what's out there."

He plopped down after picking up a controller. "Bullshit Leah. You're a competitive bitch and you like to win."

"Not even." She pushed his arm when he looked like he was about to tickle the truth out of her.

"Alright, let me see then." He licked his lips pressing the button to turn the game on.

"Oh…. You are so on Call and when I win, I want you to kiss my feet and tell me how awesome my cooking is. I didn't forget about that." She picked her favorite black controller next to her.

"If you want me to kiss your pretty feet I can do that without a bet and you know it. But when _I _win, I can get you anytime, anywhere, anyplace when I want you." Embry flashed a grin back in her direction.

"Haha, we would never get anything done." Leah hit him on his bicep with her controller.

"Oh trust me, we would get a _whole _lot done." His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes. "But don't tell me you're already planning on losing?"

She shifted her hips so she could get more comfortable on the couch. "Nope. You're still all talk and I'm still playing to win tonight."

"Frankly I see it as a win-win situation for you babe. So_ I'm_ the one playing for a whole lot more than that beautiful. A whole lot more."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	3. Ch3:One Second

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3:One Second<br>**

A whole two hours passed and they were still knee deep in the game bellowing out obscenities loud enough that if Leah actually had next door neighbors someone would have probably tried called calling the cops at some point. Along with the vulgarities came playful nudges, side long glances, breaks to steal kisses and a whole lot of smack talking. Embry couldn't take off the grin that seemed to be plastered on his face, he was with his girl and he still wasn't done with her yet. Not that he would ever be done with her if it were just up to him.

He really wished she had read that damn card. It said everything he knew she probably wouldn't believe from his lips. It said everything perfectly. But he could tell after looking into her panicked eyes and the quick subject change that she wasn't ready yet. So he went along with her little game. He had to find another way to show her because he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon and he was tired of waiting to express how he really felt.

Embry won the first round of the game and watched as Leah let her lower lip form into the most attractive, fascinating sexy pout he had ever seen, her arms crossed under her breast and eyes narrowed at her large flat screen television. She was so damn breathtaking and distracting, that he considered saying fuck the game and placing his dick in between her lips to erase the expression. But she probably would have bitten him knowing her and he liked his junk well enough to not have Leah's teeth marks there.

So he may have said, the winner would be the best of three games, just so he could see his favorite smile grace her beautiful face.

_The bros were right I'm definitely pussy whipped._

Embry didn't hide his addiction and admiration for Leah from the pack much to Seth's dismay. Not that Embry could help himself, his thoughts couldn't be hidden or blocked liked Leah seemed to do so well. Even Sam was miffed about the situation always pulling Embry to the side stressing the words of imprinting and slowing down. Embry would always brush his brother off but he knew that conversation wasn't over. Not with another pack member imprinting in the past week.

Did it bother Embry that Leah might one day imprint leaving him in the dust? Hell yeah, and he knew he wouldn't give her up without a fight, if that ever did happen. She belonged to him and that was it end of story. No imprint was going to fuck up what they had.

Embry snapped out of his thoughts quickly paying attention to Leah's turn on the game. They were sitting body to body on her four-seat couch tied at two-two. This was the final game and all Leah needed was two more homeruns, with players on the first and second base she had a good chance of beating him.

He ended up tickling her just to help his chances of obtaining his prize because the game was pretty close to going in her favor. And Embry really wanted his win. Being able to take her, anywhere and anytime he wanted was the best plan he had ever came up with because Leah never turned down a challenge. Even when she knew she had a high probability of losing.

Leah was laughing so hard at one of his jokes and his persistent fingers she struck out—twice.

"Embry I'm going to kill you." She growled trying to get his wriggling fingers off the sides of her clothed hips. "You're purposefully ruining my perfect game over here."

"Not my fault you suck at baseball." He stuck his tongue out at her moving his hands back to his lap when she slapped him.

He was used to her hitting him—hard as hell too— and some people might call him a masochist but he lived for that. It just made him want her ten times more. He knew no other woman would ever match up to this wild untamable beauty beside him.

She kicked his leg with the arch of her foot. "I do not suck at baseball. I'll have you know I've gone to the World Series on here three times." She put up three of her long, slim fingers to prove her point.

Embry made a noise as he choked on his laughter, "That's because you cheat. I bet you have one of those printed out sheets with what buttons to press and shit, somewhere around here."

He began to scan the room to see if he would find a piece of paper to prove his theory true even though he was just messing with her.

She lifted her chin in arrogance. "I don't cheat, I'm just that good. So take your haterade to another house because there is no space for it in here." She waved him away, her scent wafting more into his nose.

"Oh yeah?" he raised one of his eyebrows observing her as he threw the controller down on the table in front of them causing her eyes to go wide. He didn't give her that much of a chance to escape him before he went after her.

"Embry no!" She yelped and tried scrambling away, using her feet and hands to kick and hit him.

Her foot connected with his cheek at some point but that didn't deter him in any way. He knew he was stronger and quicker than her in human form. She was going to lose this and he was pretty sure she knew it too. It took a few minutes of them wrestling around knocking over the large coffee table, their drinks, magazines, pieces of random paper, DVD's, and her lamp before he got a tight hold on her.

He threw her face down on the sofa, covered her smaller frame with his, grabbed her right wrist and pulled it between their bodies. Both of their knees were on the floor right in front of the couch. Embry spread his legs so that she had room from hers in the middle of his. She twisted her head to the side so that she was able to look at him but she stopped fighting as soon as his breath fanned against her ear.

"You're that good huh, Lee?" he nipped at the shell of her ear.

He heard her controller clatter to the hardwood floor as he began peppering kisses along the side of her neck that was showing,

"Mmm hm. The best." She murmured.

"Show me how good you are." He challenged.

"Tell me what you want." She teased back grounding her ass onto his jean clad hips.

He groaned pushing up against her until she couldn't move any longer. He had to have some sort of control and with her doing that he was going to lose what little he had left. He had been half hard this whole time but with that small movement of her hips he was now painfully and noticeably rigid.

He let go of the wrist he had trapped between them and licked the length of her neck just to see her shiver. "Remember the deal…. anytime, anywhere, anyplace."

She clenched her teeth shaking her head vehemently. "You cheated. That annulled that crazy plan of yours."

Embry chuckled moving his hands from the tight grip on her hips to her covered breasts and felt her nipples harden.

"I didn't cheat…I just took the prize that was mine in the first place." He whispered moving her hair to the side of her shoulder and tweaking her breast. "I think I'm going to cash in my win and take you from behind."

She tensed just as her breath hitched. Her scent became five times stronger then and he inhaled recklessly not caring if she was embarrassed by it or not.

"Does that excite you babe?" he asked moving his hands lower down the dress.

"No not at all." She murmured closing her eyes. "I could take myself better than you can any day."

_What?_

"Always so difficult." He growled his grip tightening on her dress, "I'll teach you."

He leaned back only slightly, moving his hands to the zipper of her dress. Leah's back moved up and down against the palm of his hand with each shallow breath that she took. He ran his hand slowly along the span of her fastener. A minute later he placed both of his large hands on the sides of the zipper before pulling, listening to her dress as it ripped in half. He smirked when it fell to the floor into two pieces on the sides of his thighs that were still holding hers into place.

_Sorry Alice._

Leah gasped her eyes popped open and she leaned her head back so she could glare at him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

He shrugged as his response, using the strength in the palm of his hand to push her head back down onto the couch. He wasn't going to apologize, not now. Not when she kept challenging him and his wolf. She had to learn who was in charge and he was going to show her.

He didn't really take too much notice to her anger as he let his hand slide down to the nape of her neck to hold her down. Instead he focused on the fact that she hadn't bothered to put on her sexy bra or panties after he had made love to her earlier. It explained why he could smell her scent so effortlessly as they played the game for two hours.

His eyes scanned down to her ass which was just there for the taking. Suddenly his plan changed of how he wanted her. He was going to show her alright, it was about time he stopped fucking around and took what was his.

* * *

><p>Leah had no idea how she always ended up deliciously trapped in Embry's arms. Not that she had any real complaints besides the fact that he ruined one of the dresses she spent hours in the store looking at. She wasn't all that mad knowing that she probably would have ruined it herself, accidentally phasing one day. She was more shocked than anything because he had never done anything like that before.<p>

Maybe she shouldn't have said those words to him because he didn't seem like he was playing with her anymore. For some reason she let her lips walk her into to trouble again telling him 'no', when clearly they both knew how much she enjoyed whatever he was doing to her.

She felt his body stiffen at her words and he seemed to exude submission from her. She wasn't going to give in so easily though, what was the fun in that? And Leah Clearwater never just gave into things.

She had to admit, the pressure of his fingers at the back of her neck felt painfully good. He reached between them and spread her ass cheeks, his finger dancing between them. Just that light touch excited her along with the sliver of fear.

"Embry?" she questioned, even with knowing at that moment she would give him anything.

"I changed my mind, I'm going to fuck your ass. I'm going to do it real nice and good too." His voice was gruff. It didn't sound like a question and it definitely didn't sound like he planned to be nice or gentle either.

Leah's hands which had been lying flat on the couch since he had let her wrist go were now tightened on the fabric. Leah could hardly breathe. Excitement pierced her, stimulated her, made her want to jump up and shout.

Her heart pounded in anticipation as she felt him freeing himself from his shorts, barely shifting behind her. If only she could turn her head but his grip hadn't loosened on her neck. He was only using one hand but it didn't slow him down at all. He moved quickly and for a moment she panicked thinking he was going to take her without any form of preparing her.

"Relax babe." He murmured finally letting the grip of her neck go bringing his head down to kiss her neck gently. She loved the feel of his soft lips along with the stubble on his jaw scratching against her shoulder.

She could feel his cock pressed heatedly and heavily against her back throbbing when he bent forward. His mouth stayed on her neck kissing her where his fingers had been as a silent apology. His large hand grabbed her left breast squeezing gently, while the other was slowly sliding from the small of her back towards her hip bone. He stopped there for a minute before walking that hand towards her open thighs.

She held her breath when his fingers danced higher and higher to her hot dripping core. He barely brushed her clit and she already felt like she was about to be torn in half like her dress. That stupid, stupid expensive dress.

"Breathe Lee," he whispered against her neck just as he pushed two long fingers inside her slit.

Leah could hardly think straight let alone breathe but she did as he said. Their breathing was in sync with one another as he stroked her leisurely and gently to the point of driving her almost insane. She rocked against his hand at his pace taking everything he was giving her.

She wanted to come but she didn't want this to end, not without him being inside her. She wanted to feel him as he came with her, because out of everything they had done together that was always the best to her.

It may have been minutes…or maybe seconds. She didn't really know how long it was when he abruptly slipped his fingers out of her. She whimpered feeling empty without his fingers there.

He didn't say anything just kissed her open mouth when her head came off the couch so she could see why his heat and talented hands had left her body, even her breast. Embry wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were trained on where his hands were going. He was really serious about what he had said about taking her in the ass. The look of wonder and determination on his face made her voice catch in her throat.

Leah couldn't really see but she sure did feel when he had spread her ass cheeks and rubbed his now slicked fingers back and forth over her hole, teasing her.

Instinctively she tensed at the gentle force of his finger at her hole, but she relaxed knowing he wasn't trying to hurt her. He waited until she took three normal breaths before gliding his finger partially inside her.

The pressure was intense causing her to grit her teeth, how anyone could ever like this feeling was a mystery to her. She had to commend every girl and guy who did it on the regular because Embry was never _ever _doing it again. She had no idea why she was allowing him to do so now.

"Please," she hissed not being able to say much more than that. Her fingers clenched the couch pillow harder. She was sure the material was going to rip in her hands if she squeezed any tighter. And she really didn't want to have to sew her couch back together.

She didn't know what the hell she saying' please' to, all she knew was the pain needed to stop. And it needed to stop now. She wondered throughout it all how she had even managed to stay excited because none of this was turning her on, not in the least.

"I'm just trying to find something babe, give me one second." He muttered still pushing.

_One second? One second! Yeah, easy for you to say asshole…_

She had no idea why his breathing was all labored like hers when _she _was the one bent over with a finger in her ass. She knew his fingers were long but hell… would it ever end?

If she was being completely honest with herself, Embry was one finger-push away from being kicked in the face all the way into her thirty-two inch flat screen television.

That was until his finger curled against a bundle of nerves she never knew was there.

She trembled in his arms. "Embry… that feels so good."

Embry slid his finger out of her leaning over her back pressing kissing before he whispered in her ear. "You trust me right?"

_With everything in me_. She thought to herself as she only nodded. He grinned grabbing her chin so that he could kiss her deeply.

He let his hands move up and down her torso before they rested on her hips for only a second. He trailed his hands up her shoulders, down her arms, past her wrist to her fisted hands.

Embry pried Leah's fingers from the death grip on the couch and laced their fingers together. "You know why I'm doing this?"

Leah shook her head no, just as she felt his cock head at the entrance of her anus. He probed, pushed past the muscled entrance.

"You keep testing me, you have to learn that you are _mine_. I have to sh—wow..." he trailed off before muttering. "So hot."

_His? His? Yes I'm all his and right now he's all mine.  
><em>

His words and cock burned oh so good, taking her right to the edge again. And as he pushed his cock inside her she pushed back against him trying to get him to where his fingers had gone just moments ago.

She felt him throb as he paused, letting her get used to the fullness of him. He groaned and she looked back at him noting the tension in his face.

She didn't know which one of them was trembling but eventually he reared back and slammed back into her with no warning at all. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. His thrust was spot on to her bundle of nerves sending her reeling and clasping on to his hands harder.

He thrusted and she pushed back onto him. His power-drives were relentless and demanding until she was a shaky, sweaty, panting, moaning mess in his arms. Just as she was close he slowed down putting his heated chest and ridged abs against her back, pushing himself deeper inside her. He let one of her hands go to lift her chin with his index finger and pulled her mouth to his in a heated kiss that left her even more breathless. She had no idea what had gotten in to him but she never wanted this end.

He knew she was close, so freaking close that even the brush of the wind probably would have finished her off. Just like she knew he was near his own climax.

When he glued his hips against her form, she felt the dizzying climax and reared against him. His face fell into the crook of her neck. She didn't know why but she bent her head back a little more as his teeth grazed her neck when he opened his mouth.

He powered his cock inside her one last time and then burst clamping down right at the pulse of her neck as his orgasm rocked through her. Leah tilted her head back as his teeth broke skin and cried out as she climaxed along with him, convulsing on his cock as they both came apart at the same time. They shuddered in unison as he took to licking languidly on her neck.

It was wild, out of control nearly agonizing in its intimacy as he took her to a place she had never been, the sensations twisting through her like fire burning every nerve ending. She couldn't think couldn't even breathe as she collapsed in complete exhaustion.

It had been an incredible experience being this close to him, sharing something that she had never given any other man. And he had been right there with her the entire time—holding her, kissing her, his hands all over her body.

Now that it was over, Embry let go of her other hand to kiss her gently against her neck that he had just bitten like an animal, withdrawing his cock from her. She closed her eyes for a second too weak to even flinch at how she felt now that he wasn't inside her any longer.

_He really meant it when he said he was playing for keeps. _Leah thought as she felt the light air brush across the tender scar. She really wanted to touch it, knowing it was something that was going to have to be discussed eventually. But she couldn't move a muscle, he really did her in. Her body was thrumming in serenity she thought she would never feel as she laid there. Her heart was still racing and her mind hadn't slowed down either with a small bumble of emotions she knew for sure wasn't hers.

Even after two years of being with him, Embry had never taken it this far. She didn't know what this would change but she knew she still loved him, even more so. And even though she always ended up kicking him out the following morning she could just feel that he wasn't going to leave as easily as he usually did. Not that she ever wanted to send him away.

She wanted him in her bed every night…forever.

Why couldn't she just tell him that? Why couldn't she tell him she loved him?

It was like he knew that she wasn't going to move without some help because one minute she was all but sagging into the couch sending a bunch of curses to her legs for not cooperating. And the next she could feel as he stood up, placing his hands on the back of her knees and back lifting her up as if she were a weightless feather. His brown eyes were intensely on her face, so much so that she felt like he could see right through her as he carried her upstairs. They didn't speak as he deposited both of them in the shower. He was so tender with her, washing every inch of her body, then helping her dry of, not taking his eyes off her once as he did so. She was happy that with being a wolf the soreness of what had occurred between them wouldn't come. She already had too many reminders as it was.

She didn't bother looking in the mirror at her neck, just brushing her index finger and middle finger across it and she knew it had no intent of healing over.

Instead she put on his T-shirt he had left on her floor, just in case he decided to go on another ripping spree, it would be his clothing and not hers that he was destroying. It wasn't because the shirt smelled like him or anything.

She turned on her bedroom TV putting it on a random movie before turning around to face Embry. He was laying on the right surface of the bed on his side, the sheet pooling at his waist, showing the delicious 'v' line, each ab roll she swore she was addicted to, his broad chest, his full bottom lip to his penetrating gaze on her. She could feel his stare on her the whole time as she walked around her room but seeing it with her own eyes empowered her.

She had never felt so…desired or wanted. His eyes said that she was his, just like she prayed and crossed her fingers that he was hers. Waiting the whole week for this time with him was well worth it and she would eventually tell him when she had the chance.

Even though everything was still up in the air with imprinting...

She watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his smile pulled into a frown. It didn't take away from his stunning glory but still caused her to raise her eyebrow.

"Whatever you're thinking about stop it. Come to bed." He gave the empty side of the bed a pat smiling again.

Leah wondered if he could feel what she was feeling, just like she could feel a slight buzz of his feelings for her which slightly confused her. Her mind was working on overtime and she mentally told herself to shut up and worry about it in the morning. She knew she would need all her rest for the bonfire the next day because she had no idea how she was going to explain any of this.

Leah walked over to the bed and laid down against him. He pulled her closer, then tugged the blanket on top of them right before wrapping an arm possessively around her. She snuggled her back into his bare chest closing her eyes. She was sexually satiated, full from the pizza, and just all around content. She was a bit confused but definitely content. She intended to ask questions first thing in the morning, she just needed sleep for her brain to function correctly again. That was until Embry kissed the mark on her neck and murmured sleepily, "I love you babe."

She suddenly didn't feel like she needed sleep anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Ch4:Flaws and All

**A/N: I found my iTouch again and now all these songs have more things stuck in my head. So I'll say this chapter was clearly inspired by these songs:**

**Beyonce's-Flaws and All **

**Chris Brown- No Bullshit **

**Ne-Yo-Say it**

**The Dream-Falsetto**

**Drake- Take You Down**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. All the songs above belong to them and their record labels. Anything else recognizable belongs to the respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch4: Flaws and All<strong>

Leah was wide awake with Embry's arm still placed loosely around her. Her hand was over her chest as she fought to breathe properly. For the past three hours she had tried going to sleep but found that she couldn't, not with his last three words racing through her mind like his strong constant heartbeat behind her. She had no idea how he could fall asleep so easily after his confession. Like it literally took him a few seconds before his breathing smoothed against her neck and his quiet snores vibrated against her. Who the hell does that?

_Apparently Embry Call does, _she thought massaging her breast up to her collarbone to quell her anxieties.

She could somewhat feel the love he had for her when she closed her eyelids and let his feelings take over her. It was all difficult to ignore when she really thought about the look in his eyes earlier. Why hadn't she ever paid attention to the way he gazed at her before then? No wonder Jake had laughed in her face when she vehemently said that Embry would never love her.

"Leah..." Embry murmured groggily, moving his arm off her to twist in his sleep towards the wall. He didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand that he wanted her to stop, but she couldn't.

Leah turned marginally to peek at his russet muscled back, noting that he was still sleep. Then she shifted from her side to her back hoping that would help. She sighed looking up at her smooth ceiling, finding that the new position actually made it worse.

Leah knew that she couldn't just continue laying there. She needed to get away for a second so she could breathe. She untangled herself from the sheet slowly and got up from her bed as quietly as she could. She glanced over her shoulder to see that he had changed the way he was laying again. Embry was now sprawled on his stomach, one foot hanging off the bed, the left side of his head buried into one of her pillows, his hand right next to his face. If it were any other day she would have laughed at him, but she was still trying to inhale and exhale properly, her brain wasn't getting the memo though.

She silently tiptoed into the bathroom and shut the door inclining against it, trying to inhale and exhale… to calm her erratic heartbeat with long, deep breaths.

How had she allowed him to get so close? How had she allowed _herself_ to get so close?

Okay, she had come to a lot of important realizations about herself since she had started hanging out with Embry. She understood why she avoided intense relationships especially after all that had happened to her. But this was far too much. She had inadvertently jumped into a deep connection with Embry, without fully comprehending it until now.

She had foolishly led herself to believe that it was just be sex in the beginning, nothing more and nothing less. That turned into him half living in her home when neither of them were working or patrolling; which eventually evolved into her falling head over heels in love with him. It took her a long time to admit to herself that she actually loved his cocky, aggressive, irritating personality and even longer to confess that it wasn't just his personality, it was purely all him.

And now she was standing in her bathroom feeling as if she were about to have a full blown panic attack. All because he told her the three words she had been dying to hear. The three words she had been feeling for him for far too long.

_If he imprints now, I won't survive that,_ she thought her fingers scraping against the door she was leaning on as support.

She could tell when he woke up because she could feel his overwhelming worry, along with hearing a loud thump which indicated that he had fallen onto the floor. He was probably wondering why she was no longer in bed. Her thoughts were confirmed when he tried opening the door only to find that he couldn't without pushing her out the way.

He spoke softly but she heard him clear as day. "Let me in Leah."

Leah sniffed and urged herself off the door so that he could come in. He tugged the door open wide and stood there scanning the entire length of her. Her heart thundered in her chest as she took in his intense, concerned stare. She didn't know what she looked like but she knew her expression scared him.

It only took him a second before he was pulling her into his firm chest, his large arms wrapping around her small frame easily. "Breathe babe…I'm here."

Leah took long shaky breaths letting her hands clasp around his back as she sagged against him. He massaged her back up and down gently until her breathing returned to normal. He waited until she calmed down and looked up at him before he said anything.

"I can feel you over thinking things." He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Just surrender to the moment and trust me. I won't let you down."

Leah took another, steadying breath. Embry was right. He hadn't let her down yet and she trusted him more than she trusted herself at the moment, which spoke volumes in itself. She just needed to turn her mind off and live in the moment.

"Come on let's get you back to bed. Jake says the bonfire is going to be a really big deal." He said leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Leah was still just standing motionless in his arms with her fingertips digging into his back. Embry locked his jaw; he was sure he was going to have crescent marks from her fingertips, on him after this. Even though she had visibly relaxed, he could feel her thoughts still churning in her head.<p>

He really hadn't planned on marking her when he had made love to her earlier. He just wanted her to stop talking shit to him when he had her in his arms. But it was like his wolf had seized control and finally took what he felt belonged to him. That was the only explanation he had for it. He didn't know all of her emotions and feelings would end up fusing along with his own causing him to finally know exactly how she felt.

She loved him, even if she couldn't say it. He felt it with every fiber in his being, that Leah Clearwater actually loved him.

Him of all people! She actually wanted the formally shy, always playful, ladies man, forever caring, loving but never really being loved in return, bastard of a guy who fit himself into her world. And she actually accepted Embry for himself, flaws and all. He wanted to run out to the middle of the street and shout it to the whole reservation.

Then after looking down at her face he retracted his thought.

Leah still hadn't recovered from him telling her that he loved her. It was probably the wrong time but part of the reason he had declared his love to her, had been because he now knew precisely how she felt about him. And the other point was him being tired of keeping all his love to himself and the thoughts of his pack brothers. She deserved to know and the card he had placed in the bouquet of flowers was an easy way out of it. Leah probably would have tracked him down and tried beating him if he left her to find out like that.

Out of all the reactions he was imagining, this wasn't one of them. He expected her to hit him until he woke up demanding an explanation, or maybe for her to mount him and ask what had taken him so long. But this scene in front of him was the furthest thing from his mind.

Embry didn't like seeing her like this. He already missed his fireball mate that had a retort for everything that was thrown her way. He didn't think imprinting had been that big of deal to her until he was jerked up out of his sleep because of her strong thoughts.

_If he imprints now, I won't survive that, _he had been able to sleep until he had heard that thought of hers. It was only a small niggling belief to her. But it had awakened him as if she had been shouting it in his ear, to the point of shocking him off the bed.

Embry looked down brushing his hand against her beautiful scar he created, watching her eyes flutter closed.

Her death grip on his back slackened and she moaned softly. "I thought you said we should get to bed?"

"I lied." he shrugged casually.

Embry let the possessiveness rising in him take over. Things would work out as they should. An imprint was not a danger to his growing relationship with Leah. He had no intention of ever imprinting and he wasn't even going to give her a chance to even notice any other guy outside of him. Leah and Embry were meant to be together, she belonged to him. He just needed to make her see things his way, was all.

Other people liked to sit it out and talk, but Embry only got Leah to understand most things while he made love to her. It was one of the main reasons why their relationship worked so well for as long as it had. He was willing to do anything to erase that expression off her face and after thinking quick on his feet, he decided to use his usual way of showing her how he felt.

He lifted her chin using his curled index finger and covered her lips with his own, his tongue traced across the soft plumpness of her bottom lip until her thoughts were consumed with desire. Her hands immediately moved to the nape of his neck. That was a start, but not enough. He inhaled, basking in the fact that she smelled like him from wearing his shirt and cuddling against him for that short time he had thought she was sleeping.

He loved seeing her in his clothes. And call him a possessive mother fucker all you want, but the fact that his scent was mixed hers drove him insane, in a good way.

Dominance and need rose inside him. The overpowering need for her sexual submission rushed through him like a tidal wave of epic magnitudes. Control disintegrated, only instinct remained. The instinct of his wolf, determined to fully possess his woman on every level until she had understood that he wasn't going anywhere, ever.

Sliding one hand from her back to her buttocks, his fingers curled around her firm, but soft globes as he lifted her off her tiny feet, turned and all but stumbled to the large bed outside of the bathroom. He set her on her feet and only stopped kissing her long enough to strip his T-shirt from her body. As much as he loved her smelling like him and seeing her wearing his things, if he never saw another piece of clothing hiding the perfection of her body from him, he would only be too happy.

"Lay down," he said stripping out of his boxers.

She didn't move a muscle, rather she stared back at him boldly, her breasts rising and falling quickly as she stood in front of him. All the thoughts that had sent her fleeing into the bathroom were no longer in her mind. Instead it was now her hunger for him...all of him.

"_You_ lay down." She said breathlessly. Heat occupied her voice along with her hazel lighting with defiance and the fire he adored. The sound of her voice and her beautiful heated gaze had the head of his dick throbbing painfully.

He smiled shaking his head, there was his favorite girl back in action. "It doesn't work that way beautiful."

She put her hands on his chest pushing against him gently, "It works however I want it to."

"I don't know where you got that lie from. But it has always worked my way babygirl." Embry buried his fingers in her hair, pulled her head back and took her mouth again right as she opened her mouth to say something.

He slipped his tongue past her lips to taste the sweetness of her desire. She always tasted so delicious, no matter when he kissed her. But for some reason she tasted even better than she had before. Probably had something to do with her thoughts integrating with his. He didn't know and didn't want to think too much on it. Not when he had her right where he wanted her.

He tugged her closer to him until his dick pressed firmly into the soft, smooth skin of her stomach. The heat of her body that matched his still burned the sensitive head of his dick drawing a pulse of pre-cum from the swollen head.

Her lips moved in sync with his but she wasn't letting him win the tongue battle they were both fighting so hard for. It seemed as if he was about to lose this round, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Her nails came down against his shoulders softly like a kitten kneading in pleasure when he nipped at her bottom lip until she let him dominate her tongue.

He arched her closer to him as she let out a jagged moan, continuing to drive his tongue into her mouth. He nearly fell apart as she suckled at it, still giving as much as she was getting.

Damn her, she nearly had his knees buckling from nothing more than her kiss. Even though he had her hours before, his dick was saying something else entirely. He wanted to be inside her again. Wanted to live there if it was at all possible. The full length of his dick buried in the sweet heat of her hot, wet delicious pussy for the rest of his life, sounded like a good idea to him at the moment.

He pulled away from her and her eyes fluttered open locking with his.

Taking one step away from him she looked down at his dick. "Clearly, from the looks of things it works how I want it to." She grinned winking at him.

Embry narrowed his eyes moving towards her as she continued her trek backwards. "Oh, really?"

"Mmhm," she took her last step which had the back of her knees connecting with the bed causing her to fall backwards. She laid there breathing hard lifting herself onto her elbows so that she was able to look at him. He smirked looking into her hazel eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all night just looking at me?" She asked smiling with her hair fanning out around her head.

"I really could and would if you let me." He grinned stepping closer to the bed.

She used her elbows to scoot up until she was lying directly in the middle. She looked extremely breathtaking, but he was taking too long and her insecurity was slowly starting to crawl back up to the surface.

"Well wake me up when you're done." She closed her eyes trying to fight the large smile that was gradually creeping on to her face anyway.

He ignored the painful throbbing of his dick watching the peaceful expression on her face when she closed her eyes.

"Evidently, I didn't do this the correct way earlier." He muttered.

Her eyelids opened and she furrowed her eyebrows. "That's an understatement." She pointed in the direction of her neck with her pointer finger.

He smiled for a second. "Not that beautiful." He paused exhaling a breath before he moved so that he was kneeling on the bed next to her feet. "You should know that I love you, _all_ of you. I love this part of you here…" He picked up her foot and kissed each of her toes while she laughed.

"And here." He used his shoulders to open her legs trailing his kisses up her left leg, making sure to show the same attention with her right.

"I can spend forever here." He ignored her sweet smelling heaven choosing to instead brush his lips across her mound. "Oh yeah, and let's not forget this special little button here."

"Embry!" she giggled tugging on his ear when his tongue dipped into her belly button.

"Wait I'm not done yet. I can't forget all of the rest of you." He murmured against her warm skin.

He left a fire trail of caresses up the sides of her hips, to each breast, her shoulders, her collarbone, her mark on her neck, her chin to her smiling lips, her nose up to her eyebrows, her forehead, to the top of her hair.

"I love all of that, but do you want to know my favorite place on your body?" he beamed down at her when he was almost done.

She nodded not really being able to speak as she tried hiding her watery eyes. He could feel the joy and love bursting from her and knew she still wasn't ready to tell him yet. But that didn't stop him from his confession because he knew this was how he should have told her earlier.

"My favorite home is..." He bent his head down painstakingly slow, pausing to lock eyes with her when he gave a butterfly kiss over her heart. "right here."

Her breath hitched before she let out a soft sigh, "Oh, Embry." she touched his cheek her lips trembling slightly as she smiled.

He used his arms to hold himself up so that he wouldn't crush her body when he hovered over her again. "My love for you won't change and you know it's real. So stop trying to think about tomorrow or next week and just trust me. You are mine as much as I am yours. I'm not going anywhere, even if you ask me to."

She laughed, "You would leave if I kicked you down there." she waggled her eyebrows looking down at his dick.

"I would bite you before you kicked my package silly kitty... oh wait," he tilted his head slightly. "I already did that." He gave her mark a pointed look before looking back up at her. "I'm being serious though. You have me and I have you."

"So take me then, like sometime before next week." She put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down to kiss her before he could even think of a clever quip.

Their tongues stroked and devoured one another's, as she spread her thighs to create the most satisfying hug between there legs, he'd ever known. Her legs lifted with her knees gripping his thighs tightly as she pressed her feet down into the mattress.

Still thick and heavy, his cock slid against the slick folds of her pussy, engorged, aching with need.

His lips slid from hers, traced down her jaw to the scar on her neck that looked just as he had left it. He kissed her there inhaling her scent, almost closing his eyes at how amazing she smelled. Her fingers curled into his hair, right as he lifted his head so he could get back to the point. Her arousal spiked up way off the charts causing him to involuntarily growl as he stared down at her.

She shifted her hips restlessly causing the head of his cock to press into her clenched entrance. The control that had returned momentarily slipped away from him again. He leaned down to kiss her as he began to work his hard flesh into the heated grip of her slit.

Leah's thighs trembled, her back arched, with her neck stretching as her nails which had now moved to his shoulders dug in. Her knees lifted and gripped his hips opening herself more to him.

His gaze stayed on hers as he moved his hands to grip her hips when he was finally inside her all the way. "Right there, baby?"

"Yes, right there," she shuddered.

He didn't know exactly whose desire he was feeling, hers, or his, or both of theirs but it made the intensity of the moment that much better.

His fingers tightened on her hips while he kept a constant heated rhythm. He didn't speed up but he wasn't going extremely slow either. Embry knew exactly what Leah liked and he made sure to give her just that. He worked deeper inside of her while he kept his eyes on hers. Neither of their heated, lust-filled gazes moved away from one another, which in turn heightened things for them both.

Eventually her head twisted and turned on the mattress; while her hands seemed to be everywhere, in his hair, his back, the blankets below them, his arms.

_Definitely going to have Leah scratches until the morning,_ he thought in amusement.

She gasped, her nails digging into his forearms as she continued to suck him in tighter and deeper. He could see and feel when she was about to spill over and he wanted to be right there with her.

His hips jerked as she swiveled her own in return, burying him deeper.

"There you go babe. Give it to me." He kissed her softly on the lips never losing his rhythm.

"So close, so close, so close…" she clasped her hands around his neck and lifted herself up to straddle his lap, with his grip never leaving her hips.

He stayed inside her as they both adjusted to the new position. They both groaned as it caused him to go even deeper than he ever had. She rode him up and down with his knees on the mattress and her knees right against his. He thrusted from below trying to keep up his constant pace but she began pressing kisses to the right side of his neck making it harder for him to think. Leah already knew all of his weaknesses and if he was being completely honest that one topped the list. It never failed to bring him over the edge.

The kisses, which switched to licks, then turned to sucking completely messed up Embry's focus. He knew he was way too close and he wanted her to come before him. But he felt like although he had won the battle, she was about to win the war if she kept that up. He felt her teeth graze over his pulse point just as her core began clenching around him. He grinned in victory continuing his thrusts, but she surprised him by using her pleasure induced hazy thoughts to sink her teeth into his neck hard enough to break his skin.

"Fuck," Embry's eyes closed as he thrusted himself inside her two more times.

He exploded inside of her as she continued to milk him as she had her second orgasm. It felt like a blinding light just blurred his whole vision. He thought Leah could make him come hard before but it didn't compare to right now as she began licking his neck just as he had done to her hours ago. Embry buried his head into the crook of her neck breathing hard.

When he finally got his breathing in control he lifted his head to look into her eyes. She had a huge smile on her face as she moved his hands from her hips.

"Now we match," she said sliding off of him.

"I guess we do," he chuckled watching as she went to the bathroom.

Embry sighed looking down at the rumpled sheets before wiping his hand down his face shaking his hair out of his eyes. He heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom and knew she was cleaning herself up. He really hoped she understood how much he loved her after tonight. If she didn't believe that he was all hers now, he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do.

And he really didn't want to have another heart to heart bro moment with Jake. Jake always ended up scratching his head, shrugging then leaving Embry with an awkward 'sorry bro I'm still a virgin' pat on the back.

Which only left him pissed off at Jake, for making Embry go all the way over to the Cullen's house knowing he hated being there for too long because the smell always left his nose burning even hours after he left. And after all of that Jake was still no help to Embry because Jake didn't understand the works of a sexual relationship, still being a virgin and what not.

Embry thought that it had to have sucked imprinting on a child, no matter how fast she grew up. He still didn't understand it all, but at the end of the day it wasn't Embry's life and Jake seemed happy, so that was all that mattered.

He lifted his hand to touch the raw scar on his neck and flinched at the slight pain of it.

"Did you have to bite me so hard?" He asked as she walked out of the bathroom back his T-shirt again with her face glowing.

"Did _you_?" she asked in retort.

"Touche," he got off his knees and off the bed walking towards her.

He leaned down to brush his lips across hers. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked after taking in her narrowed eyes.

"Don't you ever call me a kitty again unless you want to sleep outside on the porch." She slapped his cheek twice before sauntering away from him.

"You secretly like it." He looked down at her nipples straining against his T-shirt she was wearing as she plopped down on the bed."You look way better in my shirts than I do. How is that fair?" He muttered.

"You're biased therefore you cannot speak." She lied down on her side of the bed, leaving the sheets near her ankles.

"You need to pay back whoever you got that saying from." He chuckled shaking his head as he took another few steps.

Just as he reached the door Leah called out to him. "Oh, Embry?"

"Yeah babe?" he said turning from the door.

"I love you too. Goodnight. Sleeptight, I know I will." She spoke quickly. Then she closed both of her eyes and snuggled into her pillow exaggerating every breath she took as she tried to copy what he had done earlier.

"Say it again." he licked his lips, his heart speeding up as he finally took in the words she said to him. He knew it already but the fact that it had fallen from her sexy lips had his wolf doing front, side and back flips in fast forward.

"Hmmm?" she opened one eye. "I can't do that, I'm clearly _sleeping_." she scoffed pretending to roll the opposite way before flopping on her stomach and closing her eye again.

He didn't know why things still surprised him where Leah was concerned. She was always good at getting him back and topping whatever he had done to her. He knew that he was never going to live down telling her that he loved her before he went to sleep.

He chuckled to himself softly giving her a wolfish smile.

"Embry Call you better stay over there."she put her hand up in the air as he sprinted to her.

He hopped over her which caused her to scream until she realized that he was going to fall onto the floor on the other side of the bed. She quickly crawled to the side of the bed knowing he was going to fall between her bed, bedside dresser and wall.

Embry's eyes widened before he crashed down on the carpet hard._ Fuck, never going to do that again.  
><em>

"Don't you dare laugh." he groaned looking up at her.

"Okay, okay no laughing up here... while your down there looking like—" she stopped talking to really look at him. "Wait a sec—are you _pouting?" _she asked with shock lacing her tone as both her hands gripped the bed.

Her hair tickled his chest as she leaned over with her stomach still flat on the bed to see for herself. It didn't take long before she covered her mouth with both her hands to hide her laughter. Her slim fingers did nothing to hide the smile in her eyes and the happiness she was radiating. In as much pain as he was in, he loved seeing her like this.

After a few seconds she took her hands off her mouth and cackled to the point of tears coming down her face. "God, this is just too good. That's what you get for trying to mess with me." she wiped her face still chuckling.

He grimaced not even bothering to sit up. "Ha, ha, ha," he grumbled sarcastically, "laugh it up while you can."

"This is hi-lar-ious." The tips of her hair stopped brushing across his skin when she suddenly moved out of view. If the pain in his back didn't hurt so fucking much he would see what she was rustling the covers around for.

"What are you doing kitty?" he asked listening to her crawl across the bed.

"Well, I was going to help you back to civilization up here. But since you called me _kitty_ again I'm going to get my phone and take a picture, Seth is going to just love this." she said softly messing around with something on her dresser. "Especially when I show every one of the guys while we're all wol—"

He sprang up quickly, pain forgotten and pounced on her causing her to yelp and laugh as they began tickling and wrestling one another. They were going to eventually get to bed but at the moment he was just happy to see that she was back to being herself without the niggling thoughts of imprinting. She was just letting them be Embry and Leah. And if he had anything to do with it, it would stay like that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to have the pack thing in this chapter but I kind of got carried away and it would have made this chapter way too long.<strong>

** I didn't want to leave you guys on a weird, chopped up cliffhanger because the next chapter finally gets some real plot into it. Yes!**

**Anyways I might end up making this longer than the 10 chapters I originally planned because I love playing with this Leah & Embry**.

**All the story alerts, favorites and reviews are treasured to pieces. Pretty close to my dream of one day getting a cup of iced cold lemonade from the juice stand that Embry, Jake, Collin, Brady, Seth, Paul & Jared own. They wouldn't be able to wear anything but waist aprons and on a good day when I'm feeling nice, maybe shoes..**

**I know I would be in line again and again and again. ;)  
><strong>


	5. Ch5:Heat Lightning

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and anything else recognizable. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch5: Heat Lightning<strong>

Leah was lying on her stomach with her head half on Embry's chest, half on the rumpled bed, while his large arm was wrapped around her. It was on the top of her list of being one of the best sleeps she had ever had in her life, hands down. After Embry had finally stopped playing with her, she had fallen to sleep effortlessly in a bubble of exhaustion, love and contentment.

Well, that was until she felt Embry's heat roll away from her when his cell phone chirped. Leah reallocated herself to her other side facing away from him, kicking the sheets away from her body. It wasn't all that hot but the sheets were sticking to her skin uncomfortably with the moisture her warm body was emitting.

She could feel Embry's confusion and frustration as he looked at his phone. It seemed all the thoughts and feelings she had vaguely felt before she had bitten him were now strong, clear and slightly overwhelming. His thoughts were full of love, slightly perverted, caring and habitually switched from her, food, his family, friends or running as a wolf. Mind you, she couldn't hear every single thought of his but the ones she did hear or feel made her love him all the more.

Her wolf was utterly happy about the situation and if Leah was being completely honest with herself so was the human side of her. Embry really did belong to her. She now knew without a doubt that if something crazy was to happen to either of them, he would always have a piece of her, just as she would always have a part of him.

She heard him throw his phone back on the dresser before the bed dipped as he scooted his body until he was directly behind her. He wrapped his large arm back around Leah, tugging her into his firm body. She could feel his half hard cock nuzzling right at her backside as he spooned her.

After a moment his hand caressed her covered breast down her stomach and rested right between her warm thighs. Her breathing began to pick up and she moaned at the heat of his hand alerting him that she was partly awake, although she was pretty sure he already knew. His next words confirmed her thoughts.

"I know you're up love I'm probably going to have to leave in a little bit," he whispered kissing the shell of his ear.

His fingers brushed up and down, from her knees to the top of her thighs lifting his T-shirt that was on her body more and more with each sweep of his hand.

"Hmm," she heaved a sigh loving the sensation of his hand on her even though he wasn't anywhere close to where she wanted him.

She wondered why he had to leave but was too tired to really open her mouth to talk. Embry seemed to catch on though answering her question out loud.

"Jake has been texting me for the last hour." Embry kissed her mark gently before nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"What does he want?" Leah asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Just to make sure I'm at Second Beach by ten." Embry crooned pulling down the neckline of his T-shirt she was wearing so he could steal kisses along her collarbone.

"Sucks to be you. I would push you off the bed to get you moving but I'm too lazy." Leah lifted her neck slightly to give him more access but didn't move any more than that. "You better get going, before he invites himself over. It's already hard enough to get rid of you," She yawned before finishing her sentence. "…on a good day."

"That's because you don't really want to get rid of me." He nipped at her mark in reprimand.

She hissed silently as a soft moan escaped her. "I don't know where you got that lie from."

He chuckled pressing a sweet caress underneath her mark. "I'm just glad I don't have to go to the vampire palace." His lips formed into a pout against her skin as he whined. "…it smells."

Leah's lips twitched fighting off an oncoming smile as she snuggled closer to his warmth, still refusing to open her eyes. "You are such a baby."

"That's not what you were saying last night." His teeth nibbled on her earlobe a second before his mouth began trailing a string of kisses down her vulnerable neck.

He had a point and based on his smug mood he caught on to her thoughts of him being right.

"Don't you have an Alpha to go kiss up to?" she breathed when his stubble grazed her cheek.

"I'm more concerned about the beautiful Beta in my arms right now. He can wait for a little bit." Embry rumbled wiggling his fingers semi-trapped between her thighs. His hot breath at her ear caused a little shiver of excitement to race through her.

She grabbed a hold of his massaging hand and stopped him before things could get carried away. Even though deep down, she really wanted him. Then again that was nothing new, she always seemed to want him.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the light streaming in from the partly cloudy weather outside her window. She twisted her torso, to frown at him. "Remember what happened last time?"

His russet skin shined in the dim room and his brown eyes smoldered her as his gaze raked over her entire body. He was only wearing a large smile since he didn't bother putting on any clothes after their rumble in the sheets hours earlier looking completely comfortable in his nude glory. His bed hair was sticking out in all random directions causing her lips to twitch again as she fought off another smile. He looked slightly ridiculous but undeniably sexy.

Embry grinned leaning on his elbow to look down at her. "You didn't like Jake sending Quil over to make sure that you didn't kill me last time?"

"I don't care about that, but that big doofus you call a best friend just about obliterated my front door thinking that I had finally lost it and was on the brink of murdering you." Leah said as Embry kissed her lips softly to erase the frown from her features.

"The studded collar around my neck, leather matching outfits and the fact that you were pulling me around by a chain was probably a bit much babe. Quil mentioned something about being traumatized." Embry chuckled when she put her palm in his face shoving him away from her.

"He wasn't too 'traumatized' when he ransacked my fridge…and that whole dominatrix mess was all _your_ idea." Leah rolled her eyes, glancing over Embry's head to his bedside table.

Leah squinted at the digital clock for all of ten seconds before frowning. No wonder she was still sleepy, it was only seven-thirty in the freaking morning. She might have only gotten about three hours of sleep, if that and the bonfire wasn't until way later. Jake was out of mind if he thought any wolf who wasn't patrolling was actually up at this time. That kind of explained why Jake had texted Embry instead of her because she would have just told her Alpha to 'fuck off' and then rolled over back to sleep as if nothing happened.

"Not all of it, you're the one who got all into character refusing to let me go answer the door when he came. You got a little too happy when I gave you that leather whip." Embry said haughtily causing her to glare at him.

She couldn't deny it so she tried twisting her torso back into her former position away from him. "Have fun with Jake I'm going back to sleep."

His hand between her inner thighs raised and cradled her outer sex halting her movement instantly.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going anywhere yet." He murmured gruffly using his hold on her to keep her still and pushed himself off his elbow until he was hovering over her, forcing her to lie flat on her back.

His words from yesterday popped into her head_: When I win, I can get you anytime, anywhere, anyplace when I want you._

She narrowed her eyes at him as her legs opened eagerly on there on accord to accommodate his large body. "You still don't play fair."

Leah was giving him a hard time just because she knew she could. She wasn't going to put up a real fight, not when he kept touching, talking and looking at her like that. She was pretty sure Embry wouldn't even let her move even if she was serious. But for some reason she always wanted him, even if she had already had him seconds, hours or days before. She was utterly addicted to all of him.

"You always say that kitty but you and I both know you want it just as bad as I do."

Before she could give him a retort his head lowered and he pressed his soft full lips against hers. His chocolate brown eyes caught her gaze and she felt a demanding physical power surpass her. Her lips parted willingly as she fought to keep her eyes open, and her heart began to drum in heavy erotic excitement. His middle finger and thumb curled up meeting at her clit at the same time, exerting just the slightest pressure the moment his lips brushed hers. Leah hardly found it fair that her body felt like it was about to fly into tiny fragments at just that one touch.

The caress, though delicate, was like heat lightening. A tiny moan escaped her lips giving him the perfect invitation to kiss her the way he really wanted—assertive and intense.

His kisses were always brazen, confident, and deep, which always awakened a dormant craving in her that never ceased to surprise her. Every touch that had felt incredible before was absolutely mind blowing now. She pondered if that had anything to do with marking one another the night before or if it was just Embry. Whatever it was, needed to be packaged and put in stores, the world would definitely be a better place if people experienced a second of how she felt right now.

Embry only broke the kiss long enough to pull off the only piece of clothing between the two of them—his T-shirt on her body.

His tongue trailed her lower lip demanding entrance then he drew it between his teeth, playing and nipping at it for several moments as he glided two fingers inside her. Parting her lips even more, his tongue slipped inside in a teasing manner against hers, retreated and came back as she twined her arms around his neck to pull him tighter against her.

For some strange reason he always worried about crushing her, but Leah wasn't a regular girl so his definition of 'close' was never close enough to her. She wanted more…_needed_ more of the skin to skin contact.

Between her thighs his talented fingers continued to stroke, curl up and down, pinch and finger her pussy as he continued to kiss her thoroughly. Leah could feel herself shaking and trembling in his arms. There was such a sense of need and desire mounting inside her; she wondered why she wasn't crying out from it.

His other arm slammed down next her on the bed, when she walked her fingers up the nape of his neck into his hair. They both broke the kiss to pant while they both struggled to breathe. His head fell into the crook of his neck groaning when her fingers tugged at his wild unruly hair she loved so much.

He began placing light kisses randomly on her skin as he picked up the pace of his moving fingers inside of her. She tilted her hips, pressing the hardened bud of her clit more firmly into his calloused thumb.

So much love and emotion consumed her in that moment, causing her to muse why she had ever questioned his love for her. All the signs were there and she ignored every one of them sticking to her own negative toxic thoughts. And yet, even through all the shoving, pushing and screaming fights she created just to keep him at a distance, he had matched her so completely never giving up, not once. His passion and affection should have been obvious to her but she really didn't fully understand it until now. It was so powerful that he didn't have to say it loud, she could feel it and that was enough for her.

She wondered if it would always be this way, the desire for him never stopping only building more and more each time they were together.

Leah looked up into Embry's penetrating gaze, smiling at him as he beamed down at her, his disheveled hair falling into his left eye. He fueled her hunger to its highest peak as she swiveled her hips against his fingers. Her stomach coiled letting her know how over close to the edge she was and she could tell from his breaths that he was just as close as she was, even without her really touching him. His phone made another buzz of annoyance but both of them were far too gone to pay any real attention to it.

Her head twisted to the side on her pillow as the passion rose higher and higher, consuming her with a fire unlike any she had ever experienced. Embry removed his brilliant fingers from her slit causing her to whimper at the loss of connection.

"Shh, shh, relax babe I got you." He gripped her hip drawing her closer and they both shuddered.

She loved the feel of his hot, hard body covering her limbs. He nuzzled her mouth as one hand grasped her bottom pulling her even closer. She could feel the heat of his cock resting on her inner thigh. Her aroused nipples brushed against the smooth heat of his chest, forcing a groan from her mouth. Hunger and need poured through her veins and her thighs dampened even more.

"Bry," she panted, breaking free from his tender kiss. "I want you inside me now."

"Patience, love," he crooned as he trailed kisses along her jaw. "I'll give you want in a second."

"No, you'll give me what I want _now_." She grabbed him by the ears and yanked his head up, bringing them nose to nose.

"Fuck," he yelped only for effect since his eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"Now," she gritted between clenched teeth.

He made a quick, enrapturing attack of her mouth and then settled in the cradle of her thighs. She pulled her legs up around his hips to accommodate his muscled girth.

"As my kitty commands," he said in a rumbling voice.

He flexed his hips, nudging the broad head of his cock into the opening of her body. Holding her head between his hands, he gazed into her eyes as he surged into her. She gasped at the blazing assault that stretched and filled her to the limit. He stilled and his head dropped to her shoulder, his breath a pant on her skin.

"Leah—" he choked out as she wiggled a bit, loving the feel of him inside her.

She never found out what he was going to say next as she enjoyed the feeling that pierced up from the place where they were joined. She felt absolutely wonderful.

With a satisfied hum, she arched her spine, rubbing her breasts against the hardness of his chest. He began to move in long, fast and hard thrusts that probably would have hurt a regular human. She greedily absorbed every sensation, running her hands over the broad contours of his shoulders, tracing the rippling muscles down his back and across his lean sides.

Her touch spurred him on. He tilted her hips, moving deep, setting off a delicious, frenzied ache in her most sensitive flesh. His mouth locked on hers, his tongue hot and caressing between her lips.

Leah pulled her knees up, opening herself as wide as she could. She was desperate, moaning against his mouth, longing for completion.

Breaking the kiss, Embry lifted on his elbows. She whimpered a protest, needing all of him—on her, in her, bringing her to ecstasy. Murmuring comfort, he brought his hand down between their bodies, slipping two fingers through her damp folds to find her swollen clit. She dug her heels in his thighs and cried out as a shuddering release trembled through her limbs.

In response, his muscles began to spasm. He lunged into her, pressing down as he shook with release. A deep groan broke through his throat, and he collapsed, curling around her. Her heart lurched as she felt everything he felt in that moment it was love— selfless, full of joy, adoring love.

As they lay there a panting tangle of arms and legs, Leah slowly came back to herself. The pressure of Embry's body lifted from her chest just as he glided his cock out of her.

She lay there drenched, spent and boneless, completely and utterly relaxed with her eyes closed.

He kissed her mark, and moved to sit on the side of her hips as she closed her legs. Another yawn escaped her just as her stomach grumbled in complaint. She heard his soft chuckle when he had languorously ran his fingers up and down her arms in the even more tousled bed.

"Now I'm too hungry to go back to sleep," she told him, opening her eyes so that she could stare at him. To her, he was the perfect example of masculinity, dominant but gentle in caresses, sweet but never a push over. His eyes were filled with that intense devotion she was sure she should have seen there before.

"Good then you can come with me to see what Jake wants." He waggled his eyebrows hopping off the bed.

"You wish!" she scoffed. "I still want to sleep some more, not to mention my mom comes back today and demanded that both her children ride down to the bonfire with her, plus I have to find something to wear tonight."

"If you even think about covering my mark we're going to have problems Leah." He growled causing her heart rate to pick up.

Her eyes widened while her body shivered involuntarily under his darkened, possessive, dominant scrutiny. She hadn't even considered covering it up not until he had said that. But after looking at his serious expression she knew for sure to not even _think_ about it. He wasn't Alpha by any means but he sure did act like one when he wanted to. She didn't know if it was the human side of him, his wolf or both, but he never failed to put her wolf in her place even though technically she was above him in ranking.

After a moment Leah rolled her eyes laughing the tension that seemed to come into the room away. "I don't even own anything to cover this monstrosity that you've created on my neck."

"It's not that bad. It looks kind of cute actually." His grin screamed satisfaction as a quick flash image of him ripping every turtle neck shirt she didn't have, popped into her mind.

She glared at him knowing that wasn't her thought, it was all his. "Em I'm going to kick your ass if you try ripping any more of my clothes, even if a Cullen was the one to buy it." She sat up and wiped up her face pushing the slight sheen of sweat into her hair. "I just don't know how everyo—"

He interrupted her with a quick kiss to her lips. "Everyone else will just have to deal. Now come join me in the shower."

It didn't sound like a question he already had a leg off the bed and his stare had suddenly turned mischievous. Leah shook her head opening her mouth to deny him but he was already reaching for her.

She yelped trying to shuffle off the bed, but her legs were still recovering from being locked around his waist. He got a hold of her ankle and tugged her into his body before she got a hold on the headboard. He picked up her up as if she weighed nothing and threw her over his shoulder as he stood on his feet.

"Oh my god, you are such a fucking brute. I said N-O. No, no, no, no!" Leah pouted crossing her arms over her breasts. Her swinging dark hair shielded a majority of her view but from what she could see her room was a topsy turvy mess.

"I'll be good, I just don't want to shower alone and you just said you have time to kill." Embry said walking towards the bathroom with a tight grip on her thighs. Leah bit into the middle of his back smiling in victory as he almost stumbled. He played it off well never loosening his hold on her.

"I didn't say that, I said I wanted to sleep! God damn it Embry Call!" she huffed as he laughed at her. "I'm not having sex with you again." Leah said wryly trying to turn twist, and shift her body every which way so she could see his face.

She was sure he had a shit faced grin on it and she wanted to slap it off. But his grip on her thighs didn't relax so her attention went to the tight muscles of Embry's smooth toned back, ass, thighs and calves as he strolled out the bedroom to take the long way to the bathroom. She hardly found it fair that he looked just as amazing behind as he did in the front.

"Says the woman who was just admiring my ass…" he snickered biting her thigh playfully rubbing his warm nose into her skin.

She made a choked noise of surprise. "I'm still not having sex with you again." she grumbled.

"You want to bet that you won't be _begging_ me to have sex with you in the shower babe?" he slapped her bottom before pushing the bathroom door open from the hallway.

Her eyes closed at the jolt of pleasure she felt hissing at the slight stinging sensation she felt. She ignored his first statement with a roll of her eyes when she decided to open them again.

"You just said, 'I'll be good'." She tried to deepen the tone of her voice to mock his words from before, as he turned on the shower water one handed making sure he still had a good grip on her.

"Yup, I'll be _good_ alright." He stepped into the shower and Leah gasped as he gripped her hips and slid her down his body on her feet and held her by the top of her arms.

Leah sputtered and tried to dodge the water, but he held her firmly, letting the water sluice down. "I don't get the point of this."

She gazed up at him when he brought his hand to his forehead and inattentively brushed away the damp hair that had fallen into his eyes. He looked even more glorious, naked and wet but she wasn't going to tell him that, he ruined her plans of sleeping in.

_Smug Bastard, _she thought stomping her foot, a light splash of water splattered on her ankle and his foot before going down the drain.

"I just wanted to see you wet." He dropped his gaze to her soaking body, lingering at her breasts then lifted his concentrated stare to hers.

She swallowed already feeling her pint-size control slip. She wasn't going to be begging him for sex that was for sure. She would hold out for days before she begged him.

"If Jake makes his way over here because you're taking too long to get to him I'm going to throttle you." She threatened feebly.

His eyes lit with laughter as he leaned down so that his lips were only less than an inch from hers. "Promises, promises love."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Embry grudgingly left Leah when she had in her own unique way kicked him out of her house. Embry had squeezed in another round with her in the shower after hearing her beg for a minute and he even got a nice cooked breakfast out of the deal so he couldn't complain. It was way more than what he would have gotten a while ago.<p>

He had left his car parked in front of Leah's house and walked to Second Beach where he planned to meet up with Jake. He still didn't know what he was going down there for since Jake's texts were nebulous and the bonfire was usually held on First Beach, but he just shrugged it off.

Embry touched his mark gently, smiling to himself as he strolled through the woods in human form. He didn't know why he kept thinking that the scar was going to heal over or disappear into a thin pink line. He already knew if it hadn't mended by now that it was never going to; both he and his wolf loved that. He was proud of it and wanted the world to see that he was all hers.

It was still taking some time to get used to her intense emotions streaming along with his. Not that he had any grievances about it especially now that he was apart from her. He liked knowing that she was safe even though Leah could handle herself. Embry felt like he could protect her better, having an invisible key to the inside of her beautiful brain.

He damn sure knew it was good for him to know if something were wrong with his girl. Leah never liked to admit when she needed help, unless it involved sex. She was as stubborn as a mule thinking she could handle any and every situation alone, particularly when they were wolves. She purposely selected what she wanted to share with him when they were phased. But with this new mark, her mind was pretty much free for him to access whenever he pleased.

Embry bent his head down when he had to get under a large branch to continue his trek. He could hear Jake on the phone tapping away, the waves of the ocean brushing against the sand, the breeze of the cool air brushing past him and he could taste a tang of salt on his tongue. He pulled off his shoes holding them in his left hand as he listened to where the tapping sound was coming from.

Embry's bare feet hit the cool sand as he strolled over toward his bestfriend who was sitting on a large piece of driftwood. There was literally no one else was on the beach because it was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't come out which made the cold air unbearable to a normal person.

"Hey man." Jake nodded his head in a 'sup' motion, but he kept his eyes locked on the small black device that looked extremely small in his large palm.

"This is what the incessant texts were for?" Embry raised his eyebrows, tossing his shoes down next to the driftwood, and then sat down a few feet away from Jake on the driftwood.

"Quil stole my phone and sent some of those texts." Jake said keeping his attention on his phone tapping at the delete button repeatedly with his eyebrows furrowed.

"And he's where?" Embry looked over his left shoulder before glancing over his right even though he knew they were alone.

"Probably hiding behind Nessie since he knows I'm coming after him as soon as I leave here," Jake tapped his phone angrily one last time grimacing. "I needed to talk to you alone anyway and Quil said the only way to get you out of Leah's lair, was to ah—woah…" Jake finally looked up from his phone, his eyes widened as he zeroed in right on Embry's neck. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to tell her how you felt. It looks like she didn't take it well." Jake chuckled punching Embry lighting on the arm. "I would ask what happened but I know you're going to fill your awesome Alpha in right?"

Embry tried socking Jake back but with Jake's quick reflexes he dodged it almost falling off the driftwood in the process. Jake barely caught himself by gripping onto the old wood with both hands before he could tumble onto the mixture of dirt, sand, leaves and sticks. After Jake resituated himself trying to play it off as if nothing happened and Embry stopped snickering they went back to the conversation.

"She took it well alright—" Embry waggled his eyebrows.

Jake scowled, holding his hands up to stop Embry. "Just explain what you can, without the mental picture of you and Leah doing the do. I got enough free porn of you and Leah to last me a lifetime from your memories and fantasies while we were phased last week." Jake placed his phone in his side pocket.

Embry disregarded Jake's look of disgust and went on to clarify some of what happened. "I actually bit her first before she did this to me." Embry said with pride. "It was as if our wolves took over or something. I don't know how to explain it bro but I can feel her thoughts running through me right now. And everything between us is like twenty times more intense. I thought I wanted her desperately before, but now…" Embry trailed off looking out at the waves that were crashing against one another. "it's like I'll never get enough."

"Sounds like a fun mystery for Old Quil and my dad to figure out. I swear they live for this type of stuff." Jake chuckled scratching his knuckles against his jaw. "Tonight's bonfire should be really interesting. I know the guys will have some words," Jake paused causing Embry to look at him questioningly. "especially your brother."

"Sam has no claim to her, that was made loud and clear as soon as he imprinted. Leah has been my girl for so long—" Embry cut himself off his jaw tightening before he took a calming breath and continued, "She's mine and nothing will change that."

"Chill out bro, I was just saying to be prepared." Jake reached out and gripped Embry's shoulder squeezing down on his shoulder blade, effectively calming him down.

"I'm good, I just hate this imprinting bullshit, uh no offense to Ness or anything." Embry scratched the back of his neck.

"None taken," Jake's hand fell back to his side, "You do have to wonder though, if either of you will join the team, it's not that bad over here on the imprinted side Em."

Embry held back his scowl as he thought about it. He couldn't even imagine himself imprinting now, it just didn't sit right with him. He had never noticed it was such a hot topic to talk about until then. No wonder Leah was so freaked out about it.

"If you say so, but I don't think I'll be joining that crew and I'll be damned if Leah does." Embry said vehemently. "Leah is _it_ for me, she's the only girl that my wolf has ever shown any interest towards. And even though I tell her all the time that there is nothing wrong with her, she still believes that she won't imprint. And now I _have_ to believe that she won't either because if I lose her—" the rest of Embry's sentence died in his throat, it was painful just thinking about it. He smoothly tried changing the subject. "Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here at ten am in the morning?"

"Sure, sure I was getting there." Jake nodded his head in the direction of the long stretch of sand where the waves were still pushing to the shore, "Let's go for a walk."

"Why do I feel like you're about to tell me something I'm not going to like?" Embry said as neither of them moved from their position.

Embry really hoped that it wouldn't wind up being another mission to a city hours away for another week. Because someone from Jake's small pack always ended up having to stay behind to keep an eye on Nessie. Odds were Embry would be separated from Leah for a while with there only being five people in the pack. Embry didn't care if it was selfish, he really didn't want to be away from her any longer than a few hours. Especially with finally getting Leah to say that she loved him. He didn't want to give her an opportunity to think about running away from what they were turning into.

"I already talked to Quil and Seth about the situation. Quil wasn't _any_ help, Seth at least tried to offer some ideas but it involves asking Sam if we can combine the packs again. I really don't want to involve Sam yet when he's been trying so hard to stop phasing. I thought about calling Leah to ask what she thought about it but I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet. Not with just getting back home yesterday and finding out all this new information that keeps making what we already know more complicated." Jake pulled his phone halfway out of his pocket checking to see if he had any new messages, before slipping it back inside.

"What has Alice said about it?" Embry asked frowning at the fact that they relied so heavily on her precognitions to help them.

"She's been keeping a watch out but whatever leech is creating the newborns know about Alice's visions and they are playing with her blind spots like crazy."

"Which means that Seattle mess wasn't just random?" Embry asked dryly.

"No it was not random but then again I could be wrong those leeches are tricky as hell. All I know is the newborns are getting closer to Forks and La Push. And from the small glimpse that Alice saw they are double of what we saw out in Seattle. Without knowing who the leech in charge is or what they want we're just killing while they continue to make more in random cities. Edward said there might be more than one mastermind to this whole thing but Jasper doesn't agree. Blondie mentioned something about the Volturi even though Alice immediately said no to that. Everyone is all over the place it's confusing as hell. This was probably the worst day to have this bonfire and it's too late to cancel it."

"We have to have a pack meeting with the Cullen's because I'm sure they know a bit more info that they haven't shared with you yet. And I know you don't want to, but it might be good idea to talk to my brother about combining the packs. We need all the help we can get. It would make us sixteen or seventeen in total if you include the younger ones who have been itching for a good vamp to run into. Instead of just five against however many of those red eyed vamps are out there now. Sam doesn't even have to do anything and it might actually help him with the whole retiring as temporary Alpha wolf. Because we all know he was only supposed to be _temporary_." Embry stressed the word.

Jake gave Embry a strange look. "The guys were right Leah has been rubbing off on you. You never would have said anything like that a few years back."

"That's why you put me third in charge. But I rub off on her too, if you know what I mean." Embry massaged his hands together a few times, winking as he broke out into laughter.

"Ugh! What the f—" Jacob shuddered shaking his head really fast. "I said no mental pictures. Where's the bleach when I need it?" he slapped his right hand to his face wiping his eyes for a few minutes groaning in irritation.

"You practically live at the Cullen's. There should be enough of that bleach odor they reek of, embedded in your system that anymore would probably be detrimental even to your health." Embry kept on laughing at his friend maneuvering himself away from Jake who tried to pull him into a headlock.

"Har, har, har, I see you got jokes man." Jake chuckled sarcastically. "I'll get you back though. You and Quil are on my hit list." Jake stood up stretching before he said. "Come on, I have to talk to Bells and Edward to see if they'll spill anything else and I'm sure you want to do whatever it is you do with Leah."

"Sure, sure." Embry pulled Jake's infamous line on him as he scooped up his shoes in his left hand, and let his bare feet sink into the sand with each step he took.

Both Jake and Embry walked towards the short cut in the forest that none of the humans knew about. Embry still had to get home to change his clothes since he was only wearing cutoffs and a T-shirt he had left over Leah's place. He loved that his clothes smelled like her laundry detergent, it was another thing that added to her addicting, sweet smelling, powerful scent. But he wanted to look good for Leah and that required changing out his usual attire even though she had seen him in far less and at his worst.

He knew he was going to have to tell Leah about this new information but he didn't know when he would have the time to. They were already going to have everyone on them for their marks on their necks. Plus Sue had been out of town for a few weeks traveling with Charlie Swan and she would probably be stealing Leah away the whole night. The bonfire that was going to happen a few hours from then was definitely going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>I got carried away with setting up where the story is now heading since I'm making it longer than 10 chapters.<br>**

**Plus I love a bit of Jake and Em interaction. It doesn't happen enough in my stories.  
><strong>

**This should have been out like days ago but obviously that didn't happen since I had absolutely no time or internet until now.  
><strong>

**Packing and moving is a big ole hassle which is why I haven't updated at all this week.  
><strong>

**I'm working on updating my other stories before Tuesday now that I have my internet set up and all my unpacking is done.**

**Wooo hope everyone is having an amazing weekend! (^,^)  
><strong>

**Review :)  
><strong>


End file.
